Shornhelm (Online)
Shornhelm is a city under the control of the Daggerfall Covenant, led by King Emeric. It lies in High Rock. Since King Ranser's War, however, it has been ruled by House Montclair, House Tamrith, and House Dorell equally. Sublocations *Abandoned cistern *Brea Knodel's House *Candil Elles's House *Covenant Navigator *Dead Wolf Inn *Hammer and Saw Carpentry *Moorside Mounts *Shades of Shornhelm *Shornhelm Barracks *Shornhelm Castle *Shornhelm Chapel *Shornhelm Fighters Guild *Shornhelm Mages Guild *Shornhelm Market Plaza **Broken Yolk Mercantile **Occult Obsession **Sourt's Sacks *Shornhelm Savings & Loan *Shornhelm Smithy **Iron Jaw Armor *Shornhelm Outlaws Refuge *Shornhelm Wayshrine *Stoneglow Enchantments *Sorick House *Tailor's Way **Endless Autumn Outfitters **Westmark Boots Apparel *The Fighting Edge *Untamed Elixirs Quests *A Dagger to the Heart *Ancient Power *A Past Remembered *A Spy in Shornhelm *Assassin Hunter *Children of Yokuda *Shornhelm Divided *Circus of Cheerful Slaughter (Alliance-Dependant) *The Prismatic Core (Alliance-Dependant) *The Crown of Shornhelm *Favor for the Queen *Of Knives and Long Shadows Notable items *Skyshard – Outside, to the right of the southern entrance to the city *''Adeber's Journal'' – Acquired during "Of Knives and Long Shadows" *''Coded Message on Coin'' – Near the fountain in front of the castle, after "A Spy in Shornhelm" *''Decoded Coin Message'' – Near the fountain in front of the castle, after "A Spy in Shornhelm" *''High King Emeric, I Implore You!'' – In the Outlaws Refuge, in the basket by the central pillar *''Letter to Finia Marcott'' – In the Outlaws Refuge, in the Merchant's chamber *''Letter to Reezal-Jul'' – In the Shornhelm Barracks, acquired during "Shornhelm Divided" *''Merethrin's Research Notes'' – Acquired during "The Price of Longevity" *''Montclair Assassin's Orders'' – In a camp west from the city *''Notes on Shornhelm's Cisterns'' – During "Children of Yokuda" in a side room of the basement *''Reply from Reezal-Jul'' – Acquired during "Shornhelm Divided" *''The Manifesto of Make Way'' – During "Children of Yokuda" by the entrance ladder *''Klaandor's Journal'' – Atfer "Last Words", near the nearest arch Characters *Abante *Ambrelie Celd *Auglard Volcy *Bastibien Renaudin *Belle Dutil *Brea Knodel *Brulo Bloodletter *Bugunh *Calden Malhaven *Calesse Jerenise *Candile Elles *Captain Gogbag gro-Yashna *Captain Gorblad gro-Yashna *Captain Kaleen *Churley the Beggar *Clarelda Grondin *Colane Sorick *Danwyche the Dusty *Dugtosh *Falelros *Farama *Frenidela *Garl *Gastarge Lavergne *Gloth *Goorga gra-Shugduk *Guitaut *Guz *Hendrice Astier *Himathati *Huguette Marolles *Ilg *Juberic Gane *Knight Ailex *Lashdura *Laurient Astier *Laurisac Vien *Littald *Louveau Dupertuis *Nirine Geric *Numaheh *Nuzhimeh *Obentor *Pacheevutar *Rocheric Cantillon *Roudi *Sabina Hiriel *Sayda *Shakh *Snushbat *Stephen Callyn – West of city *Tidbrosti *Tildus Falon *Tourvic Hurier *Urizali *Veest-Halu *Xandria Dupertuis ;Brea Knodel's House *Brea Knodel *Gerard Knodel ;Candile Elles's House *Candile Elles ;Covenant Navigator *Azoufah ;Dead Wolf Inn *Abzag the Monster *Bastibien Renaudin *Brulo Bloodletter *Coquina Plouff – Chef *Geldaeniel *Gerrald Chriane – Brewer *Hulbert Errard *Ilmindil the Incendiary *Itaalel *Jascien Dutil *Janille Giroux – Innkeeper *Kamrazan al-Hallin *Narrama *Porthippe Laffoon *Rida af-Hazifah *Sahil *Samaha *Zaizami ;East Gate *Alan-Tei *Allysin Cartier *Draren Vedralu *Liisan Cartier ;Hammer and Saw Carpentry *Cuts-with-the-Grain – Carpenter *Gothurg *Lothson Cold-Eye *Marien Erelle *Tholog ;Moorside Mounts *Farelle Merick – Stablemaster *Redwyg Hermant ;Shornhelm Castle =Inside = *Baron Alard Dorell *Countess Eselde Tamrith *High King Emeric *Queen Maraya =Outside = *Annalysse Brigette *Arghur *Callice Dercirent *Cambio Elve *Doumant Elve *Endyra Lemaitre *Esquier Dercirent *Gessure Brigette *Jeanylle Briggette *Kamunara *Luga *Makrakah *Nafiryaamo *Uruka ;Fighters Guild *Burzura *Flat-Head *Halar Cadiou – Armsman *Junah al-Satakalaam *Marzaul gro-Orgak – Hall Steward *Merric-at-Aswala *Nienornith *Nuzhi ;Shornhelm Mages Guild *Anenya *Jehannette Vinetier *Librarian Sharuk *Magister Wulfdis *Naudet Fauconniere *Sadun Douare – Magus *Susane Alielle – Magister *Ukasha – Mystic *Valaste ;Shornhelm Market Plaza *Edouard Celd *Esdeline Sourt – Pack Marchant *Gethmard Eardwulf *Louda *Louise Pendlesmith *Orntosh *Roumiet Cheval – Mystic *Xavippe Falbert *Udwur *Ursuline Delrusc – Merchant *Vignac the Unkempt *Zylle Rielle ;Shornhelm Smithy *Huet Bedel – Blacksmith *Lorbash – Armorer *Sabinette Dailland *Olena – Clothier ;Shornhelm Outlaws Refuge *Adelil *Bellulor Chatterbeak *Bixitleesh – Guild Trader *Caroline Acques *Fadren Romavel *Finia Marcott *Glunurgakh *Haldesan *Khafzajah – Fence *Lashgurgol *Tannida *Teldulsewen – Fence *Vaerwyeien – Moneylender *Zackael Branck ;Shornhelm Savings & Loan *Bullig gro-Barbol *Quillet Bochur – Banker ;Sorick House *Androne Sorick *Constance Sorick ;Sourt's Sacks *Esdeline Sourt – Backpack Merchant ;Stoneglow Enchantments *Alison Jurard – Enchanter ;Tailor's Way =Outside = *Lazy Ludippe – Beggar *Trierre Stenric =Westmark Boots and Apparel = *Rogier Vallet – Tailor =Endless Autumn Outfitters = *Rasul – Leatherworker ;The Fighting Edge *Lucete Fevre – Woodworker *Perrot Fevre – Weaponsmith *Shubesha *Torg – Grocer ;Untamed Elixirs *Lurz gra-Shatul – Alchemist ;Others *Doumant Elve *Garbert Zammes *Hendrice Astier *Ihdar *Iry Hlervu *Zeli Calhagen Enemies *Abante *Montclair Archer *Montclair Charger *Montclair Marauder *Montclair Soldier *Montclair Immortal *Knight Ailex *Naruk *Yokuda Bravo *Yokuda Swordmaster *Yokuda Warrior *Orlozag gra-Yarzol *Bloodfiend *Juberic Gane Gallery RivenspireShornhelmCastle.jpg|Rivenspire Shornhelm Castle Appearances * * * de:Schornhelm (Online) ru:Шорнхельм (Online) uk:Шорнхельм (Online) Category:Online: Rivenspire Locations Category:Online: Cities